


Ve~

by AuthorReinvented



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Gen, Romano, ve - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22079179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuthorReinvented/pseuds/AuthorReinvented
Summary: One day Romano comes downstairs with his eyes swollen shut,  and keeps saying "ve". Spain finds out for the first time why the brothers say "ve"
Relationships: South Italy/Spain (Hetalia)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43





	Ve~

Spain was in the middle of cooking for breakfast when he heard Romano stomping down the stairs. "Ah, Romano, Buenos días!" He greeted cheerfully. "Ve, shut up you jerk!" The surly Italian responded. Spain laughed and turned around with a dish of food. "I made you breakfast!" He continued, still cheerful, undeterred by Romano's less than pleasant response.

"Here, you-Ahhh!" Spain cut himself off with a cry of surprise. "Romano, what's wrong, you look so cute and pleasant like Italy!" Romano did not take Spain's backhanded complement well. "Shut up you bastard! Because you made me watch that sad movie last night, I cried too much and my eyes are swollen shut! Ve! " Romano snapped. Spain ignored Romano's insults and proceeded to snap a picture of him instead, cooing over him the whole time. "You're just too cute!" Spain gushed.

Romano scowled further. "Don't tke my picture you asshole. Ve, give it here!" Moving a lot more capably than he should have been with his eyes shut, Romano lunged acroos the table and smacked the camera out of Spain's hands. "My camera!" Spain screamed, in a good renderition of the munsch painting, before falling to his knees and picking up the pieces of the camera. "Ah, it's ok, the memory card is safe." He sighed with relief. "Ve!" Romano growled, throwing a slipper at him.

Around mid noon, Spin had realized something. "Hey, Romano, haven't you been saying 've' a lot today? Not that I mind, everything you do is super cute." "Piss off." Romano responded, but answered the question anyways. "Of course I have been, otherwise I would constantly be tripping because I can't see, you jerk." Spain started at this new information. "Now that you mention it, you've been moving like normal all day. What, is that sound somesort of sonar or something?" he laughed a little. Romano rolled his eyes. "Obviously. Why the hell do you think italy never runs into anything? Though it more like echo location." 

"Seriously?" Spain was shocked. He'd always assumed it was some sort of verbal tic, and wasn't sure what to do with this information. Spain being Spain, of course, decided to brush it off and instantly forgot about it. "oh, btw, Romano, why don't you just put a warm cloth on your eyes? It should solve the swelling problem?" Romano sat up straight from where he was lounging in the couch. "Wiat a minute! If you knew that the whole time why didn't you say something sooner?" Spain laughed. "Well, it's because Romano was so cute-" He was cut of by swift kick to his nether regions.

After Roman's eyes went back to normal, Spain promptly forgot the whole experience. That is, until Italy and Germany came to visit. Germany has been watching from the sidelines Italy ve'd for Roman's attention, as Romano mouthed off in return, and Spain recorded the whole thing to join his colection of Romano tapes. "Say," Germany noted, "Italy says 've' an awful lot, doesn't he? I wonder what it means?" Spain felt his back go rigid. Germany dint seem to notice.

"But Romano doesn't seem to say it." He noted, and Spain started to sweat. "Maybe it's a verbal tic? " Germany mused out loud. The sweat tickled down the back of Spain's neck, but he stubbornly refused to say what he knew. Germany would never believe him anyways. Spain was sure Germany had noticed he was hiding something by now, as he wiped sweat off his head. "Well," Germany said and Spain stiffened, "I guess it's one of the things that make him so cute." He sighed to himself, and then set off to break up the sibling fight, apparently satisfied with his answer.

Spain gulped to himself, and secretly swore he would never mention the truth to anyone. Besides, this way, it was a secret shared just by him and Romano(and Italy, but Spain ignored that fact).


End file.
